This invention relates to a safety tether device by means of which an older person may be tethered to a child. The safety tether device allows an older person (such as an adult) to maintain control over the child while allowing the child a feeling of freedom.
Various types of restraining devices have been devised for controlling and limiting the travel of children in relation to supervising adults. Essentially such devices comprise a cord, strap or chain, one end of which is connected to the child as by a band or harness, and the other end of which is held by or fastened to the person of the adult. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,994,300 and 3,104,650 provide examples of known tether devices.
While the known tether devices are effective at tethering a child to an older person, they have proven impractical for a number of reasons.
First, the tether arrangements are cumbersome and complicated, frequently requiring buckling or strapping, and including a coiled tether element which may become tangled. Further, the prior devices are difficult to attach and remove, thus discouraging use.
Second, known tether devices are unsafe, uncomfortable, and unappealing. Specifically, known arrangements generally include leash-like, inextensible wrist bands which include sharp metal buckle pieces and are capable of being over-tightened. Moreover, the leash-like wrist band is generally made of an inextensible material which is uncomfortable to the wearer because, among other things, it rubs and chafes the skin. Further, prior art leash-like devices are often unappealing to both adults, who view them as inhumane, and children who resist them as leash-like.
Third, while some elasticity is desirable for compactness, known tethers often stretch to such an extent that it is difficult to maintain effective control of the child.
Fourth, known tether devices require several different components including for example a leash-like wrist band, a buckle, a cord and hooks some of which are unsafe and all of which increase the cost of construction.
Finally, known tether devices contain components which are not readily machine washable or dryable and cannot be separated from the remainder of the tether device. Accordingly, the tether device is not readily machine washable and dryable. This problem occurs, for example, when the tether device contains leather, plastic,. or metal components. Since the wrist bands of the tether device inevitably become soiled, known tether devices must be hand washed and air-dryed.